<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magyk and Mysteries Star VTFOE Soulmark AU by Astral_Embers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406277">Magyk and Mysteries Star VTFOE Soulmark AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Embers/pseuds/Astral_Embers'>Astral_Embers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonology, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soulmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Embers/pseuds/Astral_Embers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans have long had marks that show their true nature and allow them to weild magyk when they meet their soul mate. For Janna Ordonia, the appearance of her mark was ... a dissapointment. But regardless of whatever the fates throw at her, she intends to come out on top, and use her powers for mischief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janna Ordonia &amp; Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia/Tom Lucitor, Tom Lucitor &amp; Janna Ordonia, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: A day in the life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, first posted fic here, I intend to continue this on and hope to see you all again real soon!</p><p>-      Everyone has a tattoo at puberty that shows their inner nature<br/>-	This tattoo glows when you first meet your soulmate<br/>-	Exclusively a human thing monsters and Mewmans don’t have this<br/>-	When the tattoo glows you gain a unique magykal ability</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Magyk and Mysteries Star VTFOE Soulmark AU</h1><p> </p>
<h3>Chapter 1: A day in the life</h3><p>The topic of Soulmate Tattoos was a regular occurrence in the day to day chatter of the students of Echo Creek Academy, and a topic that Miss Margret Skullnick particularly despised. Such talk was utterly forbidden withing the confines of her classroom (or prison of learning as many of the kids called it). Popular theories on why started, and usually ended, on the tragic tale that was Margret Skullnick’s love life, or lack of to be more precise. Many horror stories went around the school as to the location and form of Skullnick’s tattoo, the more gruesome of these usually perpetuated by none other than Janna.<br/>
<br/>
But unbeknownst to anyone, the subject of peoples ‘soulmarks’ as they were usually called was hated more by only one person on all of Earth. Janna Ordonia. Master of the macabre, ace detective and scourge of Marco Diaz (or at least that’s how her webpage referred to her). Janna had one of the computer guys in school make it for her as a trade for hypnotising his bully to peck seeds off the floor in the middle of the big school football match. Janna did not do things by halves (with the exception of school work, but then she committed herself wholly to breaking into the Diaz’s house each night to steal Marco’s notes and pluck any long hairs she found on his face). Janna did not do things by halves. A few days after her 12<sup>th</sup> birthday Janna’s mark appeared, much to her excitement and sudden disgust, in the shape of an adorable little bunny rabbit sniffing a flower on her shoulder. This was not on, Janna had the addresses for most gods on this side of the planet, and she was going to make one of them pay dearly for this. 4 hours, 2 notebooks and a Copic Marker later Janna’s bunny rabbit now looked more like a porcupine, skulls adorning the spines, growing a flower from the pages of an ancient tome. This was much more suitable Janna thought to herself.<br/>
<br/>
The next day the possibility of Janna with magykal skills was the talk of Echo Creek and there was very few who did not fear or look forward to the day when Janna came into her power. And even less who did not feel sorry for whichever unfortunate soul was destined to be bound to Janna in this life.</p><p>As it so happened, the unfortunate soul (or souls in this case) took the collective form of Thomas Draconius Lucitor, who at that moment was watching his uncle Relicor hurl infernal stew at the walls, had a sudden ominous feeling of foreboding that he couldn’t shake. He put it down to a lack of souls and excused himself from dinner for a healthy dose of ‘the family business’ as his father called it.</p><p>The matter of the soulmarks was also fascinating to Star Butterfly, who was enamoured with the weird glowy birthmark on Marco’s waist that looked like a cross between tortilla chips and flying shuriken. She had never seen anything like them in any dimension and spent many hours telling Ponyhead all about it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Janna’s mind drifted out of the window as Skullnick proceeded to shout at the class about missed homework and Star’s inability to focus for more than a minute. She had learned to astral project a little over a year ago but it was no where near as useful as she had thought. For starters no one could see her which ruled out like half of her planned pranks, and school hours in astral space were only slightly less dull than in regular space. At least she could go where she felt like this way. The schoolyard was empty, as were most of her local haunts in the less reputable areas of the towns underworld. Even Britta’s Tacos was practically empty at this time. Sighing to herself Janna headed back to the classroom deciding that maybe she’d have more fun trying to throw paper into Kyle’s hair when she felt… something. Something dark that pulled at her essence, like a hole being torn between dimensions. “Oh this I need to check out” Janna murmured to herself, forgetting her plan to irritate kyle momentarily. Letting the flow drag her nonchalantly towards the opening Janna saw a pillar of fire erupting out of the football pitch, and a very apologetic Mr. Candle on his knees before it. Intrigued Janna snuck closer to get a better look at the scene before her. She wasn’t aware that Mr. Candle had sold his soul to the devil, he was far too dull for Janna to have thought he had any connection to the underworld.</p><p>“Candle!” The voice from within the flame roared. Mr. Candle winced as a furious red 3-eyed stare locked it’s eyes on him. “You had one job, to crush Diaz’s dreams. And yet I see that he is walking around as ridiculous as ever!”</p><p>Janna was amused to watch her guidance councillor prostrate himself before the being in the flame and start spewing forth apology after apology about his failure. This was not something Janna wanted to miss, so she darted back to her body to get her camera.<br/>
<br/>
Back in class Skullnick was describing the beauty of the decimal point, the rest of the class were (less painfully) imagining the different shades of the colour puce, when Janna re-entered her body with a loud gasp that snapped everyone from the collective delusion of anything interesting with such force that Kyle in front of her let out a yelp in surprise. Skullnick’s eyes locked onto the back of the class and trained themselves on Janna with the skill of a trained assassin (or particularly irate teacher). “Janna” Skullnick yelled in her signature nasally voice, “Don’t disrupt the class during math!”</p><p>“Sorry Ms Skullnick, I’m just so enamoured with uhhh…” Jana darted a glance at the board for a quick save, “The creator of the Dewey Decimal system I just couldn’t contain it. I should take a walk to reflect on all he did.” She lied with ease, slipping from her seat and beelining for the door. Skullnick did not look impressed by this and as Janna reached the door, the sense of freedom in her grasp, a meaty hand stopped her, resting on her shoulder. Janna silently gulped, determined to get out to see what Mr. Candle was up to. The rest of the class held their breath. Some in disbelief, some awe of Janna’s guts. Marco just sighed and went back to his work.</p><p>“Do you mean what you said young lady?” Skullnick asked her. The woman’s broad and imposing figure blocking Janna’s only other route of escape out of the window. Janna gulped. A bead of sweat trickled down her face as she searched the room desperately for anything that would help her escape this torturous moment.</p><p>“Uhhh yes Ms Skullnick, Melvil Dewey was one of the greats of 19<sup>th</sup> century America, he’s so….” Janna wracked her brain for the word… “inspirational.” She finished lamely. “I just can’t contain my… admiration of him.” She continued. Internally Janna’s monologue was going crazy. “Damn, Damn hold it together Janna, keep it simple!” She berated herself. In the rest of the world the class was staring on in disbelief when the fragile silence was broken by Jackie who yelled “Whoo! Yeah, Go math!” breaking Skullnick’s attention for a moment. Janna stole a glance across to Jackie, thankful for the save and made a note to repay her later. Jackie gave her a wink in return, as Skullnick turned back to Janna.</p><p>“Well I’m glad at least some of you have a passion for this subject, and yes Janna, Melvil Dewey was quite… dreamy wasn’t he.” The class (Janna included) cringed at this, but Skullnick continued “I suppose, if you can’t hold it in, you can take a quick walk around the hallways to calm yourself. But you better return by the end of class!” With that Janna made her escape, hardly believing her luck as the rest of the class stared at the now empty door dumbfounded that such a simple trick had actually worked. The last part of Skullnick’s class time was filled with dreamy sighing for the long dead mathematician, and no more absences. Meanwhile, Janna, having stopped by Marco’s locker to grab her books on demonology, and camcorder #4, was quickly making her way to the school field where the gentle sound of fire told her she still had time to catch Mr. Candles moments with his patron.</p><p>Janna reached the field, camera out and recording just to catch a glimpse of Mr. Candle still prostrated before the flame clad figure. Hiding between the stands she strained her ears to catch any conversation that was going on between the two. The demonic figure had something against the Diaz family, but what? Had Marco been contacting the other side and not telling her? Now that she thought about it, Marco’s dad made very tasty tortilla chips, and lived in a suspiciously large house…. Perhaps it was him that had angered some demon. Janna thought for a moment. Mr Diaz was incredibly good hearted, and not the brightest… maybe he had a darker side beneath it all, if only she could hear what they were saying.</p><p>*Clunk* The demonology book fell from her grasp and hit one of the chairs. Mr Candle and the demon both turned quickly to look at the intruder. The pair couldn’t see anybody, but Mr Candle was nervous, suppose one of the children saw him. He urged the demon to visit him later. Reluctantly the demon agreed, and the flames began to die down. Just before they faded completely Janna caught a glimpse of Salmon pink hair, lilac skin and 3 angry eyes descending back into the ground. Mr Candle scurried away as the ground resealed itself. Janna however was flicking through her demonology book to identify the species of demon Mr Candle was talking to. Imps? No. Ifreet? No. It didn’t look like a mammon or fury either. That lilac skin, and those 3 eyes looked familiar though.</p><p> </p><p>Janna froze. Surely it couldn’t be. Chill vibes Mr Candle couldn’t have possibly made a contract with… She flipped through the pages to find what she was looking for, a picture of a demon, 3 eyes, lilac skin, Horns, and hair bleached with the blood of sinners. Janna looked at the classification at the top of the page. There in a curled black font. Faded with time. Draconius Lucifer.</p><p>“Daaaaammmmmmnnnn Mr. Candle.” Janna thought, a new respect for the man growing within her. “Go big or go home. Afterall,” she considered, “If you are going to get yourself a demonic sugar daddy, then you may as well aim for the royalty.” She closed the book and double checked her recording. Bust. She should have realized it wouldn’t be that easy to film a demon. Setting back off to the classroom with much food for thought Janna hummed to herself.</p><p>And silently, on her shoulder, a small cute bunny rabbit sniffing a tiny flower started to glow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janna gets the chance to thank Jackie and her power starts to show it's face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ally</h3>
<p>The rest of the school day dragged by for Janna. The excitement of math class (a thought she never thought she would have) kept her unfocused for the rest of the school day, but despite that classes dragged on. Ms Skullnick had an unnatural ability to make any subject dull. Maybe it was the way her voice droned on. Janna idly drew a picture of an ogre-ish Skullnick with a swarm of bees coming from her mouth and harassing a class in her notebook. Even English class, one of her favourites, dragged on. Janna poured over her own copy of the Masque of the Red Death. Her mind was not on the book however, it was wandering back over the football field thinking about that plume of flame, and what kind of deal Mr. Candle could have possibly made to attract the attention of Lucifer himself. The power of that presence was certainly something to behold, and it had something to do with the Diaz family.</p>
<p>Eventually the final bell rang and the class surged out of the classroom, eager to escape the school building where they splintered off into various different social groups. Janna watched Marco and Star stop by the lockers with Ferguson and Alphonso to talk about their favourite fantasy game series of the week (Cathedrals and Catacombs was Janna’s personal favourite. The representation of heaven, purgatory and hell form Dante’s Divine Comedy and the ability to go terrorise their denizens was her idea of a good time). She was about to go over to interrogate him about his dealings with the underworld when a familiar ocean scent and a flash of blonde coasted in from her peripherals and stopped in front of her. Jackie. It was both great and incredibly inconvenient timing for Janna as she had hoped to catch Jackie and thank her for the save earlier in math class, but did not want to let Diaz slip away before she had a chance to question him. A brief decision later Janna decided that she could interrogate Marco anytime, after all she had made a relief of his house key last week so there wasn’t many places he could go. Jackie on the other hand… Jackie was not the easiest person to pin down as she was always riding around echo creek on her board and when she wasn’t doing that she was doing other such fast paced activities. It made Janna’s head whirl at times, she didn’t mind the odd high speed chase or thrilling adventure, but her comfort was firmly in the stakeouts and creeping ghost walks she did from time to time.</p>
<p>“Heyyyy Jackie,” Janna turned to her friend with a smile. The two had never socialised often but Janna enjoyed the few occasions that they had spent together. “I was just about to come find you,” she continued with a smile clicking a finger gun in Jackie’s direction. “I wanted to say thanks for the quick save back in Skullnick’s math class, I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Jackie smiled back and returned Janna’s finger gun with a wink that very briefly made Janna’s heart jump.<br/>
“Sup Janna, and you know it’s no issue here, anything to help a fellow sister in battle. Skullnick’s classes are hell. You made at least some part of today interesting.” Jackie leaned against the lockers and kicked her skateboard up off it’s wheels.</p>
<p>Janna smiled and closed her locker, leaning on the door to join in with Jackie’s relaxed aura. “Nah, at least hell would be interesting, today was so damn slow.” She’d forgotten how easy talking to Jackie could be. “Say Jackie, who in our class do you think would make a deal with a demon?” Janna asked, bringing the question from seemingly nowhere.</p>
<p>Jackie’s eyes widened for a moment, comprehending Janna’s seemingly bizarre question. “Ha, it’s never a dull moment around you. You really love that occult stuff huh?” Jackie giggled, running the question over in her head a moment longer before responding. “Well I guess it would depend on the class of demon. We talking John the Baptist demons, Solomon’s demons, or those ones from DnD?”</p>
<p>Janna’s mouth hung open for a moment in disbelief. “Wow, you really know your stuff don’t you? Never took you to be an occultist.” She grinned, “Maybe you can help me out. Are you up to much today?”</p>
<p>Jackie grinned back. “I’d be glad to. Not a lot, but if you’re alright with a bit of light eco-terrorism I’ve got a bucket of moss ready to go up.” Jackie dropped her board and gestured to it. “Plus I got a spare helmet today if you’re game.”</p>
<p>Janna looked to the board, to Jackie, and back to the board. “Must be my lucky day. Let’s cause some havoc.” Janna said with a grin. The girls stacked up on the board, Janna on the back, her arms wrapped around Jackie as they set off. It was an experience. And not a bad one Janna decided. The rushing wind and the faint smell of salt from Jackie was thrilling. Janna watched Echo Creek rush by in a way completely new to her. So this is what Jackie’s life was like. She had to admit, it was incredible.</p>
<p>The rest of the day raced by comparatively, much to Janna’s disappointment. The pair discussed the formation of the different aspects of demonology and Janna confided in Jackie what she saw that morning between Mr. Candle and the pillar of flame that she was sure was Lucifer at this point. Jackie was an incredible listener and was amazed at Janna’s ability to astral project. And Janna, to Jackie’s amusement, was very eager to moss up some buildings and tended to Jackie’s past artworks with a lot of care. Jackie lifted Janna up to mist the higher parts of the moss graffiti which was growing well. The girls talked a lot while they worked, Janna told Jackie of the places she frequented and the people she knew in the underground knitting scene, while Jackie shared stories of her recent exploits. When the conversation started to slow down Jackie shared her favourite songs, and taught Janna to sing them. Janna’s singing voice was surprisingly incredible, and reminded Jackie of a siren. She was slightly disappointed to find out Janna’s music tastes were primarily Gregorian chants, and resolved herself to work some good songs into Janna’s tastes in the future.</p>
<p>As the sun started to set, Jackie boarded Janna back home and waved goodbye, with the promise of another ride later, and some lessons on astral projection. Janna was very happy. So happy she didn’t notice that the tree in her back yard was full of squirrels, or that when she retired to her room that rows of pigeons were sat on the fence outside. Watching. Waiting. Or even that the spiders she kept in her room to keep the bugs away had all lined themselves up near her workspace, and were listening to her hum to herself as she readied herself for sleep.</p>
<p>And once again, beneath the metal looking tattoo on her shoulder, a small cute bunny rabbit sniffing a flower gently glowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... This chapter got wayyyyy gayer than i originally intended, and I thought this would be a Janna/Tom fic, but expect more Janna/Jackie stuff too in the future cause I really enjoyed writing these two. I want to explore their relationship a bit more and Janna's interactions with her family and other members of echo creek. So demon boi isn't gonna be rearing his head for a few chapters yet. Also, I might start including scenes from the cartoon and letting Janna and co react to it since they dont get enough screentime. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas in the comments!</p>
<p>Finally thanks to Aura_b_writes for being my 1am proofreader, love ya boo xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>